This invention relates generally to power switching equipement, and more particularly to switchgear for connecting three-phase power for a consumer, the switchgear having at least three switching gaps.
Three-phase switchgear of the type having three switching gaps is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,797. In such known switchgear, it is intended that the switching gaps of the three phases close, as far as possible, simultaneously. Of course, such simultaneous closing of three switching gaps is not always achievable as a result of tolerances which must be observed during the manufacturing process. As a result, all of the contact points must be designed for the rated switching capacity of the unit and its anticipated service life. Accordingly, relatively large amounts of contact material are required.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide switchgear of the type having at least three contact gaps wherein a small volume of contact material is sufficient, in comparison to known switchgear.